A New Love
by anomaloussss
Summary: What happens when Edward goes on an "extended hunting trip" and leaves Bella at home with Alice and Jasper? Will Bella find out the truth? My first fanfic so tell me what you think. i suck at summaries sorry. M for later chapters maybe all pics on profile
1. Chapter 1: Day 1

**A New Love****Chapter 1:**Bella POV

Today was the day. It was the second week of summer vacation and Edward was leaving. He was going on an extended hunting trip. He told me that he would only be gone for a week and I would be well protected. So here I am in the car with Alice on the way to their house for the week. I am staying with Alice and Jasper while the rest of the family goes on a hunting trip too. Edward said he just wanted to get away for a while without everyone's thoughts in his head. So he was heading north while the rest of the family went south. It's not that I mind being left her with Alice. I love Alice like a sister she is my best friend and we tell each other everything although she already knows most things anyways. I love being around her and I cant wait to be turned into a vampire so that we will be equals and can go on the hunting trips instead of being left behind. I know she will make this as easy and as comfortable as possible and I trust her it's just that Jasper will be there. Jasper has never done anything threatening towards me but I just get the feeling that he hates me. He always avoids the rest of the family and stays in the background when I am around. I just don't get what I did to upset him he never even really looks at me. Every time I see him I have the urge to ask him what I did to offend him but whenever I get the courage I turn and see him standing there and I get intimidated. He doesn't act like Rosalie but he doesn't act like Alice either. Maybe this trip will be a good thing. Maybe I can get to know Jasper a little better and we can become friends.

I was still lost in thought when we pulled up in front of the big, white, house. I opened my door and stepped out grabbing my bag while Alice went to the trunk to get my other things. I shut the door and we walked inside the house. As usual Jasper stood at the bottom of the staircase looking slightly intimidating. Well maybe my plans for a friendship with Jasper were way more far-fetched than I had originally thought. I was slightly disappointed that I wouldn't get to be friends with him and this surprised me. I don't understand why I am so disappointed. Sensing my mood Jasper gave me a puzzled look I was about to answer when Alice interrupted me.

"Come on Bella you can stay in my room this week with me. We will have so much fun. We can give each other makeovers, and watch movies, and stay up all night," she continued rambling about the week to come as we ascended the stairs and walked to her room. She opened the door and led me inside. She put my bags down on the bed and immediately skipped over to her closet.

"Alice," I groaned, "I just got here and you're already trying to play dress up. I'm not a Barbie you know."

"Oh stop your whining! I would've done this eventually and you know it. Besides we're going out and what you're wearing simply won't do." She said firmly. I looked down at my faded jeans and green t-shirt. I don't see where we could possibly be going that would require me to get dressed up. So I asked.

"Alice, where exactly are we going?"

"Well I can't tell you that would just ruin the surprise. But trust me you're going to love it we will have so much fun." She chirped happily clapping her hands. I sighed deeply.

"Whatever you say Alice." She just glared at me and then turned back to her huge walk in closet. Now when I say huge that is exactly what I mean. If you would remove all her clothes from the closet there would be enough space to have an extra room. What she does with all these clothes is beyond me. But I guess if you have all eternity you will need a lot of clothes.

I wonder where we are going. I just wanted to stay here and watch movies or maybe curl up and read but no of course Alice has to go and ruin my plans for a night in. Why does she always do this to me? Can't I just have a day where she isn't planning some major event? With Alice around that is a definite impossibility. My mental ranting was interrupted when Alice started giving me things to put on. Once she handed me the super high heels I had to step in.

"Alice, heels seriously are you trying to kill me?" I half yelled at her.

"No," she said drawing it out, "I'm trying to make you look hot! Which you will when I am done with you, so come on and let's do your hair and makeup. You can either come willingly or I will drag you it's your choice." She threatened tapping her foot impatiently. With a groan I shuffled towards her immense bathroom and sat in the chair she already had sitting there. As soon as I was comfortable she went to work she brushed my hair and let it fall freely down past my shoulders. She did a little with my face but not much and then she told me to change. Before I did I stole a glance in the mirror. It wasn't too bad I had a natural look to my eyes with brown eye shadow and just a bit of mascara. My hair actually looked pretty good falling freely and when it moved I could see the glitter that she had thrown in it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all I thought to myself that is until I took in the dress she picked out.

"Alice there is no way I am wearing this!" I whined.

"Yes you are! Now put it on right now Bella!" she scolded me. I sighed again and slipped the dress on. After she zipped it up she forced me into a pair of 4-inch heels. They were black on the bottom and sparkly silver everywhere else. They buckled at the top around my ankle and at the bottom two more straps crossed right before my ankles. Once the heels where strapped in place I carefully made my way to the full-length mirror. Well, Alice may be trying to kill me but I have to admit I looked pretty good. The dress she had me in was all black with sequins everywhere and every time I moved it would shimmer in the light. It had spaghetti straps and ended a little short of my mid thigh and surprisingly it actually gave me cleavage. Normally I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like this but looking at myself now I don't mind looking hot and I've learned to always trust Alice because she is always right.

"Wow Alice! I look…"

"You look hot!" she squealed clapping her hands, "I am just

amazing sometimes." She sighed.

"Well you outdid yourself this time thank you!" I said.

"No need to thank me everything was already there I just enhanced it. With one final touch you'll be perfect." She told me as she reached up and pulled the ponytail holder out of my hair letting it fall free down my back.

"Now," she said, "go in there and put your things in the clutch that's on the bed. It's the black leather studded one the other one is mine." she explained. I nodded and walked over to her bed and picked up the clutch is was very nice and something I could get used to carrying around. I put in my red lip-gloss along with extra mascara and eye shadow so I could touch up my makeup later if I needed to. I also threw in my pink razor cell phone just in case.

Just as I finished Alice called out to me from the bathroom. "Bella could you bring me my clutch and cell phone please?"

"Of course Alice." I replied. I picked up her sparkly silver Jimmy Choo tube clutch and her blackberry curve with the hot pink zebra case and walked back to her bathroom. 

"Here you go Alice." I said handing the clutch and cell phone to her. 

"Thanks," she said turning around, "so what do you think?" she asked me. She was wearing an aqua blue, sequin, one shoulder dress that stopped mid thigh and she accompanied it with a pair of black, sequin Jimmy Choo pumps. She had on aqua eye shadow that matched her dress and her lips were hot pink.

She turned back to the mirror and put on her three row stone necklace and aqua bangles to tie the whole outfit together. Like me she left her hair flowing down her back.

"Wow Ali you look amazing and I love your necklace." I said as I finished taking in her outfit.

"Thanks," she said, "Oh! That reminds me I have some accessories for you too. I can't believe I almost forgot." With vampire speed she ran into her room and came back holding a beautiful black and white multi layered necklace and matching vintage bracelet and earrings.

"Alice those are so pretty." I said fingering the jewelry.

"Yeah. And they'll look great on you. So turn around and let me put them on you." she said. I turned around and she hooked the necklace in place. She handed me the bracelet and earrings to put on myself. I examined my appearance in the mirror. I looked hot. Tonight may actually be fun.

"So Bella are you ready to go?" Alice asked me.

I turned back to her and smiled, "Yeah Alice let's go!" she smiled back and led the way downstairs. When we reached the bottom I saw Jasper lounging on the couch texting.

"That was Carlisle," he told us, "they just arrived at the site and they said for us to…have a good time…and be careful…" he trailed off at the end when he took in out appearances.

"Well, don't you ladies look lovely tonight." He commented appraising our outfits.

"Thanks!" we Alice and I both said at the same time. Alice then started engaging in a conversation about our clothes and where we were going along with other things involving out trip. As they talked I took the time to take in Jasper's outfit for the first time. He had on a pair of dark mid wash jeans that hugged him in all right places. He wore a red plaid shirt unbuttoned over a white tank top that slightly showed off his muscles. Around his neck he wore dog tags and he also had on a nice black fedora. His shoes were red, gray, and black Nike high tops that matched his shirt. He looked pretty hot. Whoa there Bella what are you thinking this is Alice's husband for God's sakes! Get a hold of yourself jeez! But damn I have to admit if he was just some guy I met at the club I would definitely be going home with him. Oh my god what the hell am I thinking? Snap out of it Bella. Just remember this is Alice's husband! I looked down at the floor as a blush crept across my face with the realization of what I had just been thinking about.

"Bella!" my head snapped up at the sound of my name coming from Alice, "are you okay? I called your name like three times."

"Oh," I murmured, "sorry I was just lost in my thoughts I guess," as I told her this, the blush on my cheeks deepened. I looked up to see Alice looking at me with concern and Jasper with a smirk on his face? Oh shit! I almost forgot about his being an empath. He must have felt my emotions while I was thinking about how hot he looked in his outfit.

"So," I commented looking down at my feet, "are we ready to go?"

"Um…sure if everyone is ready we can go now." Alice answered. As we walked out the door towards the garage I mentally sighed relieved that I hadn't been caught, that is until Alice gave me her we-are-so-talking-about-this-later look. Well shit! I am totally screwed.


	2. Chapter 2: Club Neon

**Chapter 2:**** Club Neon **

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**thanks to everyone who reviewed. this is the second chapter it might be a little confusing but trust me it will all make sense soon enough. i'll try my best to update regularly but only if i get a good amount of reviews. so if you want the story to continue then please read and review. ok so here it is tell me what you think. :)**

Bella POV

We all went into the garage and piled into Carlisle's black Mercedes. We looked hot and we were in a super hot car. Well wherever we're going we're going to own the place.

We were driving down the road, too fast of course, with Alice chattering away in the front seat. I sat in the back trying to sort out my thoughts. What was I thinking back at the house? I had never thought of anyone that way before not even Edward. I mean Edward was definitely good looking but I never thought of him as hot. When describing Edward I would use the words handsome, good looking, boyishly cute, or even perfect but I have never thought of him as hot or sexy. I don't get it. Why was I thinking of Jasper like that not to mention in front of Alice? The fact that I got caught got me blushing again because I mean really how embarrassing is that? I heard Alice giggle and turned from the window to look at her. She was looking at me with a small smile on her face and knowing look in her eyes. My blush deepened as I looked up at the rearview mirror and saw Jasper with that sexy smirk on his face. Damn that man could make me do anything with that smirk if I wasn't with Edward and he wasn't with Alice I would definitely be on top of that…oh my god what is wrong with me?

"You okay back there darlin'? You seem a little…flustered." Jasper asked stifling a chuckle. Alice giggled and looked back at me. I turned away blushing.

"Um…yeah…I'm uh…I'm fine!" I stuttered. They both laughed but left me alone…for now at least.

About 20 minutes later we pulled up in front a big building with a huge black sign out front that said CLUB NEON in huge yellow letters. Oh no, what has Alice done now. I definitely would not have let her talk me into this if I would've known we were going to a club. I don't belong here especially since Alice and Jasper are together I'll be the girl you see in the movies sitting at the bar by herself.

"No Bella absolutely not!" Alice stated firmly, "you're going to come inside with us, dance, drink, and have fun! I will not stand for you sitting at the bar the whole time! No! I won't allow it! So let's go!" she grabbed my hand and strode right to the door of the club. Cutting everyone that was standing and waiting in line. When they started to complain she turned around and flashed them a dazzling smile.

"I'm sorry!" she told them with her big puppy dog eyes. They all melted and were putty in her hands. Everyone smiled back at her with a chorus of 'it's okay' and 'go ahead' she smiled at them again.

"Thank you!" she called and she walked up to the bouncer and worked her magic on him and got us all in quickly. As we stepped inside I took in my surroundings. The walls were black with neon colored paint splattered all over them. The black lights made everything shine brightly. There were people packed closely on the dance floor and the music was blaring. I looked over at the bar and there were only a few people there so that's where I headed first. As I turned to walk to the bar Alice grabbed my arm.

"Bella," she whined, "you can't spend the whole night at the bar you have to dance with me."

"Alice," I sighed, "if I'm gonna be here and dance with you I am definitely gonna need a drink so I'll be right back I promise." I told her sincerely. She reluctantly let go of my arm and followed me to the bar. I ordered a daquiri and paid the bartender when I heard Alice order some straight vodka.

"Alice why are you going to waste money on something you can't even drink?" I whispered. She looked at me questioningly.

"No one told you?" she asked.

"Um…told me what?" I was really confused.

"Well," she whispered leaning towards me, "even though we are vampires we can still drink. It has to be really strong like vodka or tequila and it takes a lot to get us drunk but we can still stomach it." She explained. Well that's good to know I guess. What Alice didn't know was that when they left me I used to go to clubs sometimes so she wasn't the only one that could stomach a large amount of alcohol. She would definitely be surprised if she found out about everything that happened when they left me. It's not a time I like to think about. A new side of me that I never knew I had made an appearance. I don't know how to best describe it even though I experienced it first hand. The only way I can think of to say it is that I was like Rosalie in a way. I was a total badass. If you messed with me you would regret it because I would take all the pain and anger I was feeling and direct it towards you. It wasn't pretty at all. I was a total bitch but I was a sexy one. All the men wanted me and all the women were jealous of me. Everyone knew better than to mess with me because I had a mean right hook. In some ways I missed those days. I felt confident and strong knowing I could protect myself. On the other hand, I was always so full of pain and anger that never seemed to go away. When I wasn't out at the club or beating up some pervert I didn't know what to do with myself. The pain would be too much to handle and I would lock myself in my room for days. Hmmm. Now I have Edward back and there isn't any more pain or anger. Maybe I could go back to the sexy badass I used to be. I'm sure the family would get a kick out of seeing me the way I was. I laughed just thinking about how the family would react, especially Rosalie. Wow I would love to see her face if I gave her a taste of her own medicine. Just imagining her reaction made me laugh.

"Bella are you okay? Should I be worried?" Alice asked me.

"What? Alice what are you talking about?" What is she talking about? I'm confused…again.

"Well first of all you're over there laughing at nothing. And second I just got this vision of you telling off Rosalie. What is that about? Since when do you stand up to people" she demanded crossing her arms. She may be small but man she can be scary.

Just then one of my favorite songs came on 'Drop it low' by Ester Dean and Chris Brown. I grabbed Alice's wrist and pulled her towards the dance floor.

"C'mon Alice! Didn't you say we weren't gonna spend tonight at the bar. Let's dance I love this song." She stayed seated on the bar stool and just stared at me with a look on her face that said are-you-serious? I laughed at her expression and pulled on her wrist again. She slowly rose from her chair still not sure if she should believe me.

"Seriously Alice c'mon let's dance!" I flashed her a smile to let her know I was serious. She immediately brightened detecting my sincerity.

"Okay!" she said happily, "let's go!" she started towards the dance floor but stopped suddenly. "Wait! We almost forgot about Jasper!" she turned back towards the bar and motioned for Jasper to come with us. He downed the rest of his drink and strode over to us.

"Yes Alice?" he said.

"C'mon Jasper you're dancing with us!" she didn't give him time to protest. She just grabbed our arms and towed us onto the dance floor. We made our way right to the middle of the dance floor where there was a small opening. Alice pulled Jasper and I beside her with him in the middle and me on his other side. I now I should've been nervous dancing with Jasper after what had happened but I had made a decision. The old Bella was coming back. The one nobody messed with…the badass.

We continued dancing for a few songs when I excused myself to go get another drink. I asked the bartender for some vodka and gave him his money. I turned around and leaned against the bar watching my friends. To my surprise they weren't dancing together. They were near each other but they weren't dancing they way you always see couples dance together. I would have to ask Alice what that was all about but now that I think about it they aren't really as close as they were when I first met them. What could have happened to them?

My thoughts were interrupted when a tall man stumbled up to me. He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans with holes in the knees. By the way he was walking you could tell that he had a bit too much to drink already. He kept walking towards me and all I could think was…great here we go again. I pointedly ignored him staring in the opposite direction. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him stop a few feet away and check me out. Apparently he liked what he saw because he got a little smirk on his face, squared his shoulders, and closed the distance between us. Well it looks like badass Bella is making her appearance sooner rather than later.

"Hey there sexy," he slurred, "you're looking good tonight. That dress makes you look hot and you have a mighty fine ass."

"Well," I said looking bored, "women with asses like mine don't go for boys with faces like yours."

"Oh feisty I like em feisty! The feisty ones are always the best in the bedroom. Why don't we get outta here and you can show me how good you are." As he said this he put his hand on my upper thigh. I automatically tensed.

"That's one experience you won't be getting…not with me at least. Now if you know what's good for you I suggest you move your hand if you plan on keeping it and turn your sorry ass around and walk away" I threatened.

"Oh c'mon baby don't be like that. You don't have to act all tough I won't tell anyone. Let's go…nobody has to know. It could be our little secret." As he said the last part he leaned in right next to my ear and started moving his hand up my thigh. He started trailing his other hand up my side towards my chest. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back as I slammed his face onto the bar.

"Now you listen up asshole and you listen good. Touch me again and you will regret it I warned you once and I don't give second chances. So take your pathetic little ass turn it around and walk away before I kick it into next week." I tightened my grip on his arm expressing to him just how serious I was. I let his arm go and gave him a chance to walk away. Instead he turned to me with a pissed off expression.

"You little bitch!" he growled and raised his arm about to slap me in the face. Before he could I pulled my right arm back and snapped it forward with as much force as I could. It connected with his nose with a sickening crack and the blood started flowing steadily down his face as he fell backwards on his ass.

"Like I said asshole I don't give second chances!" I turned on my heel and strode back to where Jasper and Alice stood stunned having witnessed the entire exchange. Then a thought occurred to me. They are vampires and that asshole is laying on the floor bleeding. Maybe I should've thought that one through a little better.

"Um guys we can leave if you need to. I didn't think at the time but if the blood is bothering you we can go." I said apologetically.

"We're fine." Alice stated, "but I think it is best we leave because you have a lot of explaining to do Isabella!" she finished firmly. I just shrugged because I knew it was coming. They would've found out sooner or later about how badass I can be. Alice led the way to the door and we walked to the car in silence. We all piled in and Alice drove this time. I sat in the back seat thinking about the events that had occurred that night. I stretched my hand and found that it hurt a little and it was red. Well I did break the guys nose what did I expect. As the minutes passed the pain in my hand increased and I winced as I stretched it out.

"Here darlin," Jasper said turning to face me he held out his hand, "let me take a look." I held out my hand and he took it gently. "It's not broken but you did hurt it a little." He placed his hand tenderly over my sore knuckles and it felt ten times better than ice. I sighed as the pain already started to ease and he smiled gently at me.

"That feels amazing." I told him, "better than ice." He chuckled.

"Just glad I could help darlin." He told me. I sat with my hand in his for the whole ride home. When we pulled in the garage Alice immediately pulled me into the house and headed straight for her room. I gave Jasper an apologetic look and let Alice drag me upstairs.

"Now," she said sternly sitting me down on the bed, "start talking."


	3. Chapter 3: The Talk

**Chapter 3:**** The Talk**

Bella POV

I took a deep breath. "Well I really don't know where to start." I told her truthfully with a shrug.

"Start from the beginning." She prompted.

"Okay. Well it all started after you guys left. I was always moping around and being depressed. I would have nightmares every night and I would wake up screaming and crying. I wouldn't eat and I barely left my room. I sat in my chair in front of the window watching as the seasons changed. It was really bad and Charlie stepped in and told me I was going back to my mom and Phil in Florida. I couldn't leave…I just I couldn't do it. I knew what Edward had told me was true you guys weren't coming back but a part of me…a part of me couldn't let you all go. Charlie told me what I was doing wasn't right I needed to be with my friends and stop cutting myself off from the world. That's when it began. I started hanging out with my friends again but I wouldn't do normal things with them. We wouldn't go to the mall or places like that because I couldn't take seeing and the couples together I could hardly handle being at school let alone a place with tons of teenagers. We wouldn't go to the movies because they just wanted to see chick flicks and romances I couldn't do it. So I suggested a club. We would go every weekend and soon we all started acting the part. Nobody would mess with us, not even the drunk assholes. All the men wanted to be with us and all the women wanted to be us. I turned into…well I turned into a total badass. Everyone knew who I was and knew not to mess with me. I was like Rosalie but twenty times worse. It was really unhealthy especially when I decided to be a daredevil."

"What do you mean a daredevil?" Alice interrupted.

"Well let's just say that whole cliff diving thing wasn't the first, what was it you called it, oh yeah. It wasn't my first act of life threatening idiocy." I explained laughing. She just sat there and looked at me like I had two heads.

"So anyways," I continued, "I was a badass sexy bitch and it was actually kind of fun. I felt confident and I felt wanted. Sometimes I felt a little too wanted when some asshole would try to move in on me, but as you witnessed that didn't happen very often because I was known for my right hook. I loved how it felt and to tell you the truth I am kind of sad that it had to end." I stated with a sigh.

"Why did it have to end?" Alice asked me seriously.

"Well being me, when you all came back I thought you wouldn't want me if I was that way. I thought maybe if I stayed the way I was before you all left that maybe this time you would stay. Imagine how everyone would act if I were to reveal badass Bella to them." I told her laughing as I pictured the faces of my family if that happened. Alice got a blank expression on her face as if she was focusing on something that wasn't there. I realized she was having a vision so I stayed quiet and she watched. When the vision ended she was laughing.

"What is it Alice what did you see?" I asked curiously.

"I just saw the family's reaction to badass Bella and it is definitely worth it. Bella if you don't want to give up that part of you then don't. The family will love you regardless of what you do. And trust me when I say that being badass Bella could benefit you in the long run." She laughed again.

"So you're saying that it will be a good thing if I go back to badass Bella?" I asked her wanting to confirm what she had said and make sure I got it right.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." She said with a nod.

"Well okay then looks like badass Bella will be making an appearance. And a permanent one at that." I was excited. This was going to be fun. Alice got that blank look on her face again and again I waited for her vision to end. This time when it ended her face was happy yet solemn at the same time. How is that possible?

"Alice what did you see this time?" I asked confused.

"Now that you've had your chance to talk Bella, it's my turn." She stated.

"Um…okay Alice go ahead." I gestured for her to start talking.

"Well for the last 35 years or so I have been getting visions of another vampire. But before I get into the significance of those visions there is something you need to know. You know that there is a difference between being in love or being a wife and being a mate right?" I nodded. Carlisle had briefly explained this to me. He hadn't gone into much detail but I got the gist of it. "Well you should know that although I love Jasper and he loves me it's more of a brotherly love. We have been growing apart for decades and we both new it. We talked about it often and have come to terms with it. We still love each other but in a more familiar way. We knew from the beginning that we weren't mates. We just found comfort in each other and we leaned on each other. About 10 years ago we got divorced. We didn't see the need to be married if we weren't in love and after this the visions got stronger. They are visions of my mate Bella. I see him all the time. And don't get me wrong Bella I don't want to hurt anyone but it's inevitable. We would've found each other anyways and I am just grateful that Jasper took it all right and he supports me. He has even encouraged me to set out and find him but I couldn't do that until now. The vision I just had is the one I have been waiting for. I have to go and find my mate Bella. Don't worry I'll be back I promise but if I don't go now then I may never have another chance at getting to him. You have to believe me when I say this is the only way. I love you Bella and I think of you as my sister. I will come back in time and I will miss you and the others dearly but this is a once in a lifetime chance for me. Please understand." She looked at me with pleading eyes. I just looked at her. She was leaving…now? I understand the whole once in a lifetime chance thing but couldn't she have given me some warning. Nonetheless I am happy for her. I had noticed the differences between her and Jasper I just never acknowledged them fully.

"Of course I understand Alice. Go…go and find your mate. And who knows maybe in time Jasper will find his mate." I gave her an encouraging smile and she hugged me fiercely. After about five minutes she let me go and pulled back. She was so happy she was bouncing up and down.

"Thank you Bella! Thank you for understanding!" she exclaimed.

"Anytime Alice. Just promise me that we'll stay in touch while you're gone because I want details." I told her with mock anger.

"Of course! But…only if you promise me something." She commanded. What could I possibly do for her?

"Um…sure Alice what is it?" this girl was one confusing little pixie.

"Promise me that you'll follow your heart. Wherever it leads I need to know that you will follow it even though it may not seem right at the time. Trust me!" she told me. What the hell was that supposed to mean? What could she be talking about? Oh well she has never steered me wrong before.

"I trust you with my life Alice. I promise." I insisted sincerely. As we were talking Alice had been packing up her things.

"Help yourself to the rest of my closet," she told me, "I'm sure the things in there will be perfect for badass Bella." She giggled before continuing seriously, "Everything will work out Bella you'll see." She smiled brilliantly at me and we both started downstairs. I grabbed one of her bags as we walked down the stairs. When we reached the bottom we were met by Jasper who hugged Alice tightly and spun her around.

"So it's finally time is it?" he asked her and she nodded excitedly. "Well good luck Ali and you better bring him home soon. I have to make sure he is good enough for you." he stated pretending to be serious. We all laughed at this and Alice hugged me once more as she walked to the garage and loaded her stuff in the trunk of her yellow Porsche. She closed the trunk and got in the car starting the engine. She waved and blew us kisses and she pulled out and drove away.

As annoying as that little pixie bitch was sometimes I was really going to miss her. We were like sisters and now it was like I didn't have one anymore. Its not like Rosalie would take her place and Esme was like my mother. I sighed mentally. It was going to be strange not having her around. Wait not having her around. That means…shit! Since Alice left I have to stay here the rest of the week with Jasper…by myself. It's not that I don't like him but I still think he hates me for some reason unknown to me. Shit…it's going to be a long week.

Jasper POV

Not even an hour ago we were at the club dancing and having fun. Then we turn around and see Bella fight off some drunken asshole that was trying to get lucky. I never knew she had it in her and it was kind of…hot! Whoa…where did that come from? What is up today? First Bella's feeling of lust towards me and now me calling her hot. Something strange is going on and I intend to find out what.

The girls had been upstairs talking and I-unintentionally- heard the whole thing. Badass Bella huh? Well…that out to be interesting to say the least. I can't wait to see the family's reaction to that and according to Alice it was going to be funny. They were in the middle of their conversation when everything got quiet. Then I heard Bella ask Alice what she had seen. Alice told Bella it was her turn to talk. Then she launched into our story. I loved Alice don't get me wrong but I loved her more as a sister and a best friend. She pretty much explained everything to a T. There wasn't anything more I would've added. Then Alice dropped what I thought was going to be a bomb…she was leaving…now! She explained to Bella how she had been seeing her mate and that she was going to go and get him. Well…it's about time! I have been telling her for years to go after him but she wouldn't listen. She could be so stubborn sometimes. I was afraid that this would kill Bella. But surprisingly she was fine with the whole thing she said she understood which greatly relieved Alice.

I heard them coming down the stairs now so I rose from my seat on the couch and met them and the foot of the staircase. I immediately grabbed her in a tight hug spinning her around.

"So its finally time is it?" I asked her and she nodded her head excitedly in confirmation. "Well good luck Ali and you better bring him home soon. I have to make sure he is good enough for you." I demanded in mock seriousness. They both laughed at this and I couldn't help but notice how sweet Bella's laugh sounded. Damn…why was I all of a sudden so aware of Bella?

Alice hugged me once more as she walked to the garage and loaded her stuff in the trunk of her yellow Porsche. She closed the trunk and got in the car starting the engine. She waved and blew us kisses and she pulled out and drove away.

As much as I hated to admit it I was going to miss that annoying ray of sunshine, as was Bella. I could tell from her emotions that she was perfectly okay with all of this but she was in fact going to miss her sister.

I went back to the couch and flopped down with a sigh. I was being comforted by Bella's emotions love, understanding, and a hint of loss. It was very similar to what I was feeling. That is until realization, nervousness and fear hit me. I knew it! I had thought from the beginning that Bella was afraid of me. That would explain why she always seemed to avoid me and was always nervous around me. I would have to fix that since we would be here together for the rest of the week. Holy shit! It's just going to be me her…here…alone…all week. What am I supposed to do if she is so scared of me? Shit…at this rate it was going to be a long week!


	4. Chapter 4: Movie Night?

**AN:**** I'm so sorry it has taken me foreverrr to update but a lot of things have been going on. My little brother passed away and everything has been crazy with my family so I haven't had time to sit down and write. But now I'm back and I'm going to try my hardest to update more. Sorry it took so long! Please forgive me! Xoxo**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or any of its beautiful characters.**

**PS: This chapter is a sort of filler!**

**Chapter 4: ****Movie Night?**

Jasper POV

I don't know how we are going to get through this next week. If Bella really is afraid of me how are we going to do anything? I was looking forward to this but now I'm not so sure. No! You know what…I'm going to fix this. I'm going to find out why she has this aversion to me and we are going to have a good time. I know just how to do it. I grab my phone and find Bella's number. Since she is upstairs I'm just going to text her so as not to make her fear worse.

**Bella,**

**It's still early so if you'd like, you can change into something comfortable and join me downstairs for a movie. **

**-Jasper**

**Sure I'd like that. Just let me shower and change and I'll be right down.**

**-Bella **

After reading her text I walked over to the kitchen and got out all of her favorite junk foods and got us both some drinks. I'm glad she agreed to this because I'm going to figure out why she is afraid of me and I'm going to fix it. The down side to our movie night is that along with everything else I have to tell her what's been going on. I didn't want to say anything until Alice and I knew without a doubt that it was true but now that I know I have to tell her. I am just afraid of how she'll take it. I don't think I can bear to see her heart break.

Bella POV

I was lying on the bed thinking about the night's events when my phone buzzed. I figured it was my Dad so I was surprised to see that it was Jasper. If I'm being completely honest seeing his name on my phone gave me butterflies. And a part of me was hoping the text said something along the lines of I want you. Damn that'd be hot. Man I don't know where these thoughts are coming from but now that I know the story between Jasper and Alice they weren't unwelcome. The only thing standing in the way of me jumping Jasper was Edward. And honestly things between Edward and I weren't at all what they used to be. He doesn't look at me the same and he doesn't treat me the same. He used to tell me that I was the only girl for him and that I was perfect. But now it's just like we're going through the motions. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was cheating on me. Hmmm. That's not completely unrealistic. I think I may look into it. It's pretty farfetched but honestly it would explain everything.

During my internal investigation I opened the text from Jasper.

**Bella,**

**It's still early so if you'd like, you can change into something comfortable and join me downstairs for a movie. **

**-Jasper**

That's out of character. But I would love to spend some time with Jasper and figure out what his deal is.

**Sure I'd like that. Just let me shower and change and I'll be right down.**

**-Bella **

I closed my phone and walked to the bathroom. Thoughts of Edward and his possible cheating still occupied my mind. Maybe I'll just go in his room and check things out. The past few times I've been over we haven't even gone in there and now I think there may be a reason. I turn on the shower since I told Jasper that's what I was doing and walked down the hallway to Edward's room. His door was locked. That's when I knew something was up. And frankly I was kind of relieved I had been fooling myself. Acting like the old Bella and settling for the way Edward and I's relationship was. But honestly the spark was gone. I wanted surprise and passion in my relationships not just nonchalance. I walked down more and tried the door to the conjoined bathroom. Luckily it was opened. I glanced around and didn't really notice anything until I saw the earring. Now I normally wouldn't have been surprised because I'm always leaving things around but the thing is I don't really wear earrings unless I go somewhere with Alice. And another thing is the earring wasn't mine. This made my suspicions even more realistic and that made my need to get into his room even stronger. I walked to the end of the bathroom and put my hand on the door knob. Taking a deep breath I determinedly pushed the door open. What I saw would've surprised the old Bella and probably broken her heart but the new Bella was furious. There were clothes strewn across the room, clothes that didn't belong to me or anyone else in the family for that matter. I walked over to the bed careful not to touch anything. And that's when I saw the one little thing that did it for me. When I saw it I knew that everything Edward and I may have had was finished. If I was totally honest with myself it was like a weight lifted off my shoulders. I was finally freed from shackles I didn't even know I had. I can go out again and have fun and leave the club with whomever I damn well please. Because there on his bed was a wavy red hair. No one in the family had red hair. He was caught and he didn't even know it. I was furious but not at him really, I was over it. I was angry that I hadn't figured it out sooner.

"That bastard!" I yelled. I stormed out of his room slamming the door behind me.

"Bella?" I heard from downstairs. "Everything alright up there?" hearing his voice sent shivers down my spine and I welcomed them. Now that I was pretty much single I can figure out what this whole thing with Jasper is about.

I went back to my room and turned off the shower. I was about to go to the dresser to find something comfy to wear when my phone buzzed. Hmm, why is Alice texting me?

**Bella, I took it upon myself to put things in the dresser and closet that appeal to badass Bella. Now would be the perfect time to try them out. **

**Remember, follow your heart. Love you and miss you already. **

What is she talking about? I put down my phone and walk over to dresser. I rummage through the drawer and find the perfect thing to wear. I pull on a tight black tank top that gives me major cleavage. Now for the thing that I'm Jasper will notice and love. I pull on a pair of short sofie shorts that say save a horse ride a cowboy. I shake my hair and make my way downstairs. Oh yeah. It's going to be a fun week.

Jasper POV

After I grabbed the food I sat on the couch waiting. Upstairs I heard the shower start but was confused when I heard Bella's footsteps head to Edward's room. I heard the doorknob jiggle but not open so it must've been locked. Good. I don't want her to find out this way especially if she takes it badly. Maybe she will just give up since it's locked. I should've known better. I heard her go to the bathroom and that door was opened. I felt her anger as she must have found something, but no pain or loss yet. I heard her continue on to his room and braced myself for the pain and heartbreak that I figured was coming. It didn't. Instead I felt anger. Then I heard her words and almost choked with laughter.

"That bastard!" that was probably the funniest thing I have ever heard. Then I was shocked again when I felt her emotions of relief? And lust? What is she up to? That's when my phone rang. Alice?

_Hello?_

_Hey Jazz! So as you probably heard Bella found out about Edward but oddly enough she is okay with it. And I left you a gift on your bed that you need to wear. Oh and have fun!_

She hung up before I even had time to respond. What is she talking about a gift? I went upstairs to my room to find out.

When I walked in sure enough there was a box on my bed. _Oh Alice…_ I opened it and was confused by what I found. It was a pair of pajama bottoms. I lifted them out of the box. _ She can't be serious. _The pants were red with a bunch of little horses on them. Next to each horse was two words…ride me! I trust Alice with my life but is she sure about this one? Just as the thought crossed my mind my phone buzzed.

_I'm sure. Trust me Jasper. It's supposed to be this way. _

I shrugged. _If she says so then it must be right. _


End file.
